Problem: William has driven his car for a total of $12$ kilometers since he started driving daily. He has been driving $12$ kilometers each day. For how many days has William been driving?
Solution: The number of days that William has been driving is the total number of kilometers driven divided by the number of kilometers driven each day. $12\text{ kilometers} \div 12\text{ kilometers per day} = \text{number of days driving}$ $12\text{ kilometers} \div 12\text{ kilometers per day} = 1\text{ days}$